Dead Like Me
by Fer-chan
Summary: Só quando um trovão seguido de um relâmpago rebateu oferecendo um pouco de claridade a noite sombria eu senti que a sensação de alguém perto de mim não mais existia, a dona da silhueta perfumada de cerejeiras e cabelos rosados agora estava a metros de mim


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... ... ... ... Naruto: mas eu já disse que sou todo seu, Fer-chan ;D. ...Fer-chan: ai eu sei querido, mas na frente dos outros tem que disfarçar hihihi =*

_Romance/ Suspense / Dark Fic_

**Sinopse**: Só quando um trovão seguido de um relâmpago rebateu oferecendo um pouco de claridade a noite sombria eu senti que a sensação de alguém perto de mim não mais existia, a dona da silhueta perfumada de cerejeiras e cabelos rosados agora estava a metros de mim

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração.

:

:

:

**Dead Like Me**

:

:

:

Tinha lama por todos os lados e não parava de chover a dias, a passagem de outono para inverno em Konoha era sempre assim; úmida como o fundo de um poço escuro.

Toquei o metal pegajoso da entrada do clã Uchiha. As grades estavam há tanto tempo molhadas pela chuva que pareciam estar se deteriorando, a ferrugem de um tom cobre escuro grudou nos meus dedos e na palma da minha mão esquerda tremula.

Caia uma garoa fina que engana e quando menos se percebe se está encharcado até a alma deixando-a em um estado de congelamento repentino, mas por sorte, a minha capa protegeu meu rosto e minhas roupas evitando o pior.

Meus joelhos pareciam travados pelo vento gelado que conseguia até mesmo atravessar as roupas, o desconforto aumentava a cada passo que eu dava para dentro das terras do clã me trazendo lembranças sufocantes. Eu já estava me instalara naquele lugar há quase um mês e meio, mas ainda não havia encontrado coragem para tirar as manchas de sangue envelhecido e seco do chão das casas e das varandas que estavam impregnadas ali como uma doença mortal.

As manchas de sangue negro nos meio fios foram um dos detalhes que morbidamente sempre me chamaram mais a atenção, eu não conseguia passar por ela sem analisá-las sempre contando cada gota de respingo de sangue e os formatos estranhos que adquiriram, se eu não soubesse que seria loucura poderia jurar que o cheiro ainda estava impregnado na madeira exalando pelo ar e se eu tocasse o chão nas marcas ainda estaria cheio de sangue quente e rançoso que mancharia meus dedos.

O ar parado e gelado repousado há alguns dias dentro da minha casa foi o único a me receber, meu primeiro gesto foi tirar a capa molhada e jogá-la em algum canto escuro qualquer, as luzes ainda não estavam acesas, era dia, mas não colaborava para uma boa iluminação, o céu estava cinza não cedendo espaço para claridade deixando minha casa em breu, não me dei ao trabalho de acendê-las, não era como se eu fosse adicto de lugares bem iluminados, a escuridão tinha certo encanto pacifico para mim.

A máscara ANBU com desenho de falcão eu carreguei comigo até chegar ao meu quarto, joguei a mascara na cama sem me preocupar em como tinha caído e direcionei-me até a janela, o chão de madeira rangeu como o som de um gemido de dor a cada passo angustiante que eu lhe cedia, abri a janela do quarto que necessitava de ar renovado e fresco, aquele lugar estava com um cheiro irritante de guardado então minha mente se direcionou para uma das duvidas mais intrigantes que eu já tivera, pensei em caixões e como seria o cheiro que eles guardavam após alguns dias. Mas como eu iria saber? Não tinha intenções de violar um tumulo, ficaria na duvida tortuosa.

Puxei as duas partes da janela, a madeira raspando fez um barulho grave, toda aquela casa costumava ranger como se a madeira estivesse viva e lamentando-se como se fossem fadas aquele lugar pela eternidade.

Fiquei com as mãos congeladas por algum tempo pousadas na madeira sentindo minhas roupas ainda úmidas, fitei o nada, um ponto ao longe, quase no fim do rio que era à vista que apetecia ao meu quarto que por sua vez se localizava nos fundos do clã, quando criança me sentia privilegiado aos outros por poder ver o rio durante as noites de verão e todos os reflexos prateados e dourados de fim de tarde que pareciam vivos andando por ele e dançando alegres, pareciam sorrir para mim.

A vista de agora não era de cartões postais de férias de verão, estava um céu muito pouco convidativo em tons mortíferos, um degrade cinza muito escuro e carregado em cima descendo para os lados com nuvens como fumaça de um cinza mais claro que não paravam de se mexer com o vento forte, a água do rio parecia parada e morta ali não havia uma cor saudável, estava negra com uma nevoa estranha que parecia se contorcer pela superfície tragando a sanidade do rio.

Já caia a noite no ponto máximo do crepúsculo, àquela hora do dia em que não é claro nem escuro, e que você não consegue saber a cor real de nada tudo parecia disforme e sem alma, mas não fazia diferença aquele lugar há muito tempo não tinha matiz nenhuma, não alguma que eu pudesse ver.

A chuva que havia caído e molhado a terra deixou o ar com um cheiro acido e pesado. Eu não havia reparado como o por do sol escondido morreu sendo engolido por nuvens negras e ameaçadoras.

Em minutos tudo já estava em uma escuridão total e o rio que eu tanto apreciava quando criança decidiu retornar a vida como um passeio, há muito tempo que eu não via as águas dele mexendo-se de maneira tão feliz e calma sem violência ou espantando a nevoa maciça que escondia suas cores, agora ele tinha pequenas ondas vibrando como quando se joga uma pedra em uma poça calma, estava deliciosamente tão natural.

A escuridão já havia tomado posses e a luz da lua não colaborava em um mínimo para uma boa visão, a única vertente de luz eram alguns fracos relâmpagos que não satisfaziam. Ali no meio do rio entre a névoa – agora mais branda - da água havia algo quase sublime, uma figura erguendo-se de vagar, uma mulher uma intrusa, e rodou deslizando as pontas dos dedos alvos na superfície da água que agora se encontrava agitada contornando seu quadril. Parecia à vontade, eu quase poderia jurar que vi um sorriso em seu rosto pálido que levava um ar de dever cumprido.

Apoiei-me na janela preparado para pular e correr com minhas roupas úmidas até o rio de encontro à intrusa quando ouvi um barulho oco despertando no fundo do meu quarto já totalmente escuro, acendi a luz agitado e pude avistar minha mascara ANBU caída no chão, provavelmente havia escorregado pelo mau jeito que eu a joguei quando entrei. Corri até a janela para tentar ver a figura de novo, mas como meus sentidos me avisaram não se encontrava mais lá. A água voltara ao seu estado funesto e parada como sempre, quem havia cedido vida e esperança aquele rio havia retornado de onde veio.

Pela manhã nada havia mudado, como minha mascara continuava repousada no chão o cinza aterrador do céu continuava lá, não estava em degrade como ontem hoje era como uma capa uniforme trancando o céu azul, e a garoa fina do dia anterior ainda caia como prelúdio para uma tempestade vibrante.

Logo pela manhã havia sido designado para uma missão, mas não pude deixar de checar o rio antes de sair outra vez, tudo parecia em ordem; à água calma e cinzenta só tremulava pouco com a garoa fina, a fumaça assombrosa e maciça que se erguia do rio continuava imutável como se estivesse dançando fantasmagoricamente para lá e para cá com as rajadas de vento. Fiquei um minuto parado no fim do deck de madeira tentando encontrar algum vestígio de algo que eu sabia que já havia ido embora sem deixar pistas.

A garoa havia parado, mas o céu continuava escuro parecendo um convite para desabar e o vento ficara cada vez mais forte, uma rajada passou por mim trazendo o cheiro acido de terra molhada, mas algo estava misturado a ela; era um cheiro adocicado misturado ao cheiro rústico da chuva, eram cerejas, eu tinha certeza que eram notas de cerejas daquele tipo quando as árvores estão todas carregadas em um tom de rosa claro e puro, mas também sabia que isso era impossível, a única cerejeira que tinha no clã foi uma perto do rio e fora cortada quando eu tinha sete anos, eu me lembro de ficar arrasado e me trancar o dia todo no quarto em forma de um protesto não muito eloqüente

Corri até o ponto de encontro da missão que eu faria com Naruto, aquela sensação do cheiro doce estava me preocupando, não parava de rondar meus pensamentos perturbados ficara presa no meu olfato.

Já estávamos andando sob todas aquelas nuvens carregadas de relâmpagos e trovões há algum tempo, na primeira metade do caminho Naruto não deixara de falar até que se calou, depois de um tempo considerável de silencio quando entramos em um bosque repleto de cerejeiras floridas ouvi um suspiro fundo e tristonho dele. Ainda preferia as palavras sem fim ao suspiro inesperançoso que morreu no ar logo ao deixar seus pulmões.

"-Tem um monte de cerejeiras aqui". Ele disse em um tom lamentoso na voz. Eu sabia como ninguém que lembranças podiam machucar mais do que objetos perigosos. E não havia como estancar o sangue que fluiria.

"-Estão todas florescendo". Eu disse confirmando o obvio com o intuito de quebrar aquele clima mórbido que havia se formado entre aquela floresta mal agourenta

"-É!" Ele murmurou suspirando. "-Olha! Menos aquela ali." Disse apontando e correndo até uma cerejeira morta e já seca. "-Essa não resistiu e morreu, secou. É triste não acha?" Disse tocando o tronco sem vida de casca podre já se deteriorando em baixo do toque de seus dedos gélidos. Temi que estivéssemos começando uma conversa por códigos.

Eu não sabia consolar pessoas, não sabia como tocar e bater em seus ombros para confortar, e se eu o consolasse quem iria me consolar? Eu chegara atrasado ao único momento em que não podia falhar o caixão da Sakura já havia sido enterrado quando cheguei, só havia terra remexida e flores tristes em frente à lápide no chão, em poucos momentos me sentira tão mal e sufocado como se morresse lentamente por algum tipo de veneno. Era como se tivessem me privado de uma parte da minha vida arrancado esperanças do futuro, destruído tudo que eu teria um dia, novamente. Eu não conseguia aceitar. Fora como arrancar minha alma pela segunda vez.

"-Naruto! Você viu aquilo?".

Disse alto dando passos largos à frente quebrando as folhas secas no chão proporcionando algum barulho alem do sussurro do vento da floresta. Eu não havia reparado até então, mas minha respiração estava disforme e agitada.

"-O que? O que foi Sasuke?"

Ele correu até mim destruindo com passos assustados as folhas secas deixando rastros como eu fiz. Parou ao meu lado, e do pouco que percebi, sua feição era uma mistura de susto e curiosidade.

"-Tinha alguém ali, uma garota". Eu disse apontando entre um vão escuro que havia entre a cerejeira morta e a totalmente florida, uma contradição dolorosa.

"-Não vejo ninguém, Sasuke, você não se confundiu, está meio escuro aqui..." A voz dele foi morrendo como a fumaça que ele exalava causada pelo frio tentando encontrar uma explicação para minha alucinação.

"-Eu vi Naruto, era uma garota."

Eu disse quase raivoso e teria completado afirmando que seus cabelos rosados eram exatamente da cor das flores das cerejeiras vivas a seu lado, mas ele já se machucara o suficiente com lembranças dolorosas. Tentei me recompor puxando ar gélido para os pulmões doloridos logo após me dar conta de todas as palavras más que eu havia dito.

Mas isso não matou minha certeza, alguém estava ali entre as duas arvores a morta e a viva naquele vão escurecido - como o começo de um pesadelo - pelo céu cinza e pelas copas das arvores altas de folhas secas. Era uma mulher de cabelos pelos ombros os fios brilhantes voando com o ritmo do vento uivante, o corpo uniforme que levava uma cintura fina e pele lívida. Eu não poderia estar alucinando.

"-Sasuke! Eu não sinto chakra nenhum, não tem ninguém". Ele confirmou batendo no meu ombro com a mão gelada. Eu pude sentir a baixa temperatura ultrapassando minhas roupas quando ele o apertou.

As aparições, ou seja lá o que fossem, já me perturbavam, embora eu sempre fora cético com coisas relacionadas a isso. Eram exatamente os mesmos cabelos rosados tanto no lago quanto entre as arvores, a mesma pele de um tom quase porcelana a mesma cintura bem esculpida que estava adornada pela água, eu queria poder dizer isso ao Naruto sem parecer louco ou magoá-lo. Se eu estava sendo assombrado ou delirando, não precisaria envolver mais ninguém levaria a dor e duvida para o tumulo.

Paramos para acampar em uma pequena clareira desabitada, foi o único espaço vago entre o emaranhado de arvores secas e escuras de copas altas e imponentes que encontramos. Elas proporcionavam uma penumbra fora de hora deixando tudo mais escuro e mórbido do que realmente era. Duas barracas foram montadas e o Naruto foi o primeiro a ficar de vigia sob o vento frio e gélido de fim de outono.

As horas de sono destinadas a mim não foram nem um pouco bem aproveitadas, Naruto se encontrava de guarda no local onde eu ocuparia algum tempo depois.

A árvore em que ele se refugiara era grande e monstruosa o suficiente para não deixar a chuva molhá-lo, parecia que a qualquer momento seus galhos secos pontiagudos e quebradiços iriam arrastá-lo tomando-o para si entre a escuridão e um grito de horror fazendo de seu tronco sua morada eterna.

Eu nunca havia ligado para colchões macios e camas confortáveis nem mesmo para a proteção de quatro paredes, mas aquele saco de dormir em especial estava irritantemente desconfortável as gotas violentas de chuva batiam incessantes contra o plástico que no momento me protegia do temporal que escorria mortífero do céu negro lá fora.

Os barulhos muito altos em nada ajudavam no sono, o vento inquieto uivava desesperado e sem intervalos como um animal, assoviava entre a água da chuva e as folhas das arvores como um grito de desespero.

Não demorou muito para Naruto entrar na barraca trazendo um ar gelado com ele e o anuncio de que era minha hora de vigiar a escuridão lá fora, ele me assustou fazendo meu corpo gelar mais do que se encontrava, eu estava inepto a fase em que você não sabe se encontra sua mente totalmente acordada ou se estava viajando no mundo de Morfeu, ele quebrou um principio de pesadelo que se formava em meu sono, então não foi de todo ruim.

Meus pés tocaram a terra molhada afundando poucos centímetros da sola do sapato, agora cheio de lama. Já era madrugada e a chuva torrencial que há alguns minutos não me deixara dormir havia cessado um pouco, o céu ainda muito encoberto sem presença alguma da luz da lua ou estrelas, a única fonte de iluminação era a de alguns relâmpagos seguidos de trovões esporádicos.

Ocupei o lugar que antes pertencera a Naruto. A grama que havia ao redor da arvore estava levemente úmida e propiciava algum conforto deixando a lama ao longe. Minhas costas tocaram o tronco da arvore e eu reparara que era muito menos desconfortável do que o saco de dormir e o cheiro mofo e sufocante do plástico da barraca.

O ar ali fora era diferente, fresco e agradável com o cheiro de terra e chuva ambas misturadas, sentia cada músculo do meu corpo repuxando pelo cansaço, não sei se realmente era alucinação ou um inicio de sonho já que naquele lugar eu conseguira finalmente relaxar mesmo que não devesse, mas alem do cheiro característico da terra molhada que pairava no ar sem intervalo uma leve rajada de vento trazia preso no ar um rastro de um cheiro levemente doce, assustadoramente semelhante ao odor adocicado que eu pudera experimentar nos fundos de minha casa a algumas horas, pela manhã.

Ele agora estava ali me envolvendo enquanto eu me entregava ao mundo dos sonhos deixando meus olhos fazerem o processo natural de se fecharem e descansarem em paz por alguns momentos que por ventura eu esperava que não fossem povoados de pesadelos ali não teria alma viva para me acordar.

O sono e cansaço quase absurdo que começara a me rondar não me deixara saber com exatidão se aquilo era realidade ou alguma peça que minha cabeça acompanhada do cansaço me pregara, mas o cheiro doce de cerejas inundaram meus sentidos, era como se tudo houvesse ficado adocicado levando uma parcela do frio para longe.

O vento que batia em meu rosto parecera sumir e tenho para mim que aquilo era fruto de um sonho louco, minhas pernas penderam esticadas a grama me proporcionando uma parcela de descanso ao meu corpo, senti algo as prendendo levemente ao chão com um peso estável e cálido, um trovão cortou o céu me chamando para uma breve parcela que eu creio que tenha sido consciência, abri os olhos com dificuldade e tudo que pude avistar era o tom de esmeralda dos olhos desconhecidos que estavam fixos aos meus, e pertenciam ao corpo macio que se inclinava sobre mim.

Tornei a fechar os olhos crendo ser um sonho no mínimo desconcertante, meus lábios foram pressionados conta lábios pálidos e arroxeados, eles estavam úmidos, nem quentes e nem frios, era como se não possuíssem temperatura alguma como se não fosse vivo, mas também não fosse morto.

Havia sido tão rápido, questão de segundos, eu estava vergonhosamente atordoado pelo sono e talvez não tivesse sentido direito ou houvesse sido somente um fragmento de alucinação.

O céu estava coberto de relâmpagos prateados que quando se apagavam deixavam a escuridão ainda mais macilenta, e quando um trovão seguido de um dos relâmpagos rebateu oferecendo um pouco de claridade foi que eu senti que a sensação de alguém perto de mim não existia mais, o vulto da dona da silhueta perfumada de cerejeiras e cabelos rosados agora estava a metros de mim, ela desapareceu rapidamente não tive chances se quer de esticar os braços para prendê-la.

A chuva despencou novamente dando espaço e forças para o vento uivar feroz. Acordei totalmente e já era outro dia que carregava uma camada cinzenta sem vida ocultando o azul do céu e o sol fraco e frio quase morto do fim do outono. A única coisa que cedia cor ali era algumas folhas ainda verdes que estavam predestinadas a logo secar.

Tudo parecia real demais para ser delírio ou imaginação. O cheiro adocicado os olhos verdes e a temperatura do seu corpo perto ao meu, mas, se algo estava me assombrando não podia estar sem vida, simplesmente morto, mas ela estava, e eu tinha absoluta certeza que era que me assombrava, morta ou viva estava levando minha sanidade para longe de mim eu precisava da verdade ou ao menos uma prova concreta e palpável.

"-Naruto!"

Puxei conversa como raramente havia feito antes, o desespero me corroia, eu precisava fazer algo, esclarecer dúvidas. Ele respondeu rápido ao meu chamado com um 'sim! Teme' como eu previa que aconteceria, mas muito menos animado que minhas expectativas.

"-No enterro..." Eu parei, não sabia como tocar em um assunto tão assustador e doloroso, tudo se mesclara ao mesmo tempo. "-Você viu o corpo dela... você viu?" Eu não era capaz de pronunciar a apalavra Sakura em uma frase que houvesse o conteúdo 'morte' nem em pensamentos quem diria em palavras ordenadas.

Ele me olhou por um segundo o rosto sem reação, como se esperasse para recuperar-se de um golpe atordoante e responder.

"-Não..."

O rosto sem brilho, a feição havia mudado rapidamente e eu podia sentir o efeito em minhas entranhas que se reviravam de um jeito desconfortável me dando enjôo e vontade de desaparecer. Aquela deveria ser a resposta mais curta que Naruto havia cedido a alguém, tudo o que se podia avistar vazando agora no rosto de Naruto eram as gotas finas e insistentes de chuva encharcando um olhar mortificado.

"-... O caixão ficou fechado o tempo todo... Eu insisti para Tsunade, mas ela estava irredutível em olhar a Sak... _ela _daquele jeito. Disse que não queria que aquela fosse a ultima visão que teria dela."

"-Então ninguém o viu... quero dizer... o corpo."

A ultima palavra saiu quase em um sussurro da minha garganta agora trancada pela dor, podia sentir as gotas correndo pelos meus lábios e eu não podia diferenciar quais eram salgadas e quais eram doces da água da chuva.

"-Agumas pessoas dizem que o caixão ficou fechado porque ela foi dada como morta pelo desaparecimento." Senti seu esforço em contar o ocorrido.

"-Então o caixão é simbólico, está vazio?" Senti meu coração em solavancos insistentes fazendo mais barulho em meus ouvidos do que a chuva agonizante.

"-Ninguém tem certeza, alguns dizem que ele não foi aberto porque o cor... _ela_ não tinha condições de ser exposta..."

Ele parou e puxou muito ar acido da chuva para os pulmões, a voz tremula. Eu não queria fazê-lo passar por isso, mais do que ninguém sabia como lembranças podem machucar, mas minhas duvidas me corroeram depressa demais as providencias deveriam ser absurdas.

"-... Outros dizem que ela não foi encontrada e que é um caixão simbólico."

"-A Hokage nunca disse nada a você, a verdade?" Espremi os olhos contra uma rajada de vento que trazia gotas de chuva e previa um relâmpago claro e barulhento no céu que provavelmente sobressairia as suas seguintes palavras.

Pude ouvir o som de seus passos pesados cessarem abruptamente no meio do caminho o deixando alguns passos atrás de mim, me olhou encharcado pingando gotas insistentes e geladas dos cabelos loiros.

"-Eu não toco no assunto, não quero fazê-la sofrer mais com lembranças e também não quero sentir mais dor."

Ele cessou a conversa com um olhar carregado de desespero, eu podia sentir meu coração se rasgando dentro de mim por ter tido a petulância de remexer aquela historia que ainda nem havia se assentado totalmente, fazia tão pouco tempo era tão fresco e doloroso, mas havia uma possibilidade dos meus recentes sonhos ganharem a realidade e eu me agarraria a ela com todas as forças naturais e sobrenaturais que povoassem qual lugar fosse.

Se o tumulo estivesse vazio não teria plena certeza de sua morte, embora se algo estivesse descansando lá, eu estaria definitivamente alucinando ou sendo assombrado pela única pessoa que amei e não tivera chances de dizer.

Deixei Naruto lá com a chuva e dor escorrendo e salpicando incessantemente pelo corpo como a interrogação em sua cabeça.

Minhas pernas corriam o mais rápido possível sendo seguidas por trovões reluzentes as minhas costas, o barulho violento da água agitada no solo sob meus pés as gotas chocavam-se contra meu rosto, quase cortantes geladas e furiosas encharcaram mais ainda minhas roupas, tornado a corrida mais pesada e angustiante.

Eu não ligava para a floresta escura que me rodeava e me engolia ou para o vento que uivava uma canção melancólica e cheia de dor reprimida ao meu redor, ou para os galhos secos de árvores mortas chocando-se um ao outro proporcionando ao eco da floresta um barulho fantasmagórico.

O ar gelado e cortante entrando rapidamente pelos meus pulmões cansados a cada arfada e só ali me dei conta de que estava totalmente sozinho sem ninguém a me acompanhar nem um pássaro nem um animal ou era isso que eu queria acreditar, a floresta enegrecida pela noite não era nada convidativa estava congelada e era a madrugada mais sinistra que eu havia visto.

O uivo de um lobo melancólico soou no ar e a impressão de que alguém estava marcando meus passos as minhas costas era inebriante. Sussurros vinham dos vãos escuros dos lados da floresta tremulante, as folhas batendo-se uma as outras molhadas e secas faziam o som parecer a de um chamado para embrenhar-se naquela escuridão sem fim sem saber o que encontraria ou o esperava.

Mas eu não desistiria do meu objetivo, estava chegando ao local onde eu poderia ter alguma prova concreta do meu doce e colérico delírio. Retornei finalmente a Konoha, meu corpo doía como se eu estivesse corrido por horas sem intervalos eu estava cansado e encharcado pela tempestade, meu estomago pulou quando meus olhos avistaram o local para que eu me direcionaria ferozmente.

Tudo ali era deturpado de escuridão que estava agora a alguns passos de mim, o cemitério estava com o ar morto costumeiro, pisei na terra fofa misturada a grama desejando não estar lá e não ter que fazer o que havia planejado, mas aquilo já estava decidido eu não enlouqueceria sem saber a verdade.

O barulho molhado aguçou meus sentidos me trazendo de volta a uma parcela de mim - a parcela que sabia que duvidas deveriam ser esclarecidas. Meus passos agora lentos pareciam pesados demais como se a terra daquele lugar estivesse me sugando aos poucos tragando minha vida.

As lapides todas com nomes desconhecidos misturados a conhecidos gravados com uma perfeição mórbida ao concreto esculpido, o lugar do descanso eterno de seus cadáveres. Já havia se passado dois meses e a terra tivera tempo o suficiente para se assentar, ela não estava mais remexida como quando eu cheguei aqui neste ermo lugar há dois meses. A lápide encharcada levava escrituras simples; seu nome à data de seu nascimento e de seu infeliz falecimento, nem uma frase que descreveria sua alma bondosa, a chuva se instigou a cair mais furiosa, agora os relâmpagos se intensificaram revelando uma frase – que eu julguei não possuir - em sua lapide, mas os trovões ainda não tinham chegado.

Em outra situação eu seria totalmente incapaz de realizar tal ato profano, mas me encontrava desesperado demais para pensar com lógica. Abrir um túmulo no momento era quase como uma cirurgia, não era nada agradável, mas muito necessário, me dei conta que não tinha com o que cavar e tomado pelo desespero minhas mãos automaticamente começaram a arrancar pedaços de grama do solo com fúria, os trovões violentos apareceram acompanhados de uma chuva ainda mais agressiva, e relâmpagos de um prateado metalicamente aterrorizador que davam o intuito que cortaria o céu em dois pedaços afiados.

Olhei em volta a procura de algo para minha ajuda, meus olhos correram rápidos e avistei a alguns túmulos a frente uma pá parcialmente enrolado em meio a um pedaço negro de lona que desencadeava um barulho sinistro a cada rajada de vento recebida, corri ate ela pisando sobre restos mortais de flores murchas que um dia foram cheias de seiva, a trouxe para mim agarrando com rapidez o cabo de madeira ainda seco protegido pelos farrapos de lona bruxuleante.

Como já disse a terra não estava mais fresca e fofa estava bem socada e compacta grudada ao fundo do chão como se estivesse finalmente acomodando-se em casa. Com uma das mãos livres puxei a coroa de flores que já não tinham vida alguma para ceder beleza e joguei-a para longe e um trovão com seu som violento gritou em protesto, os relâmpagos iluminaram as flores secas desmanchadas da coroa que caíram na terra as pétalas voando para todos os lados.

A pá enterrou-se na terra com toda minha força obrigando o solo a mexer-se e a vomitar um bom tanto de terra para fora, a chuva estarrecedora fazia a terra quase virar uma lama pastosa, estava pesado e frio, o ar estava congelante e o céu de um cinza escuro que não parecia nada natural, ou melhor, nada ali parecia ou era natural.

Depois de muitas estocadas de terra finalmente a pá bateu em algo firme que proporcionou um barulho alto e seco, era o que eu procurara com tanto afinco mórbido. Retirei com batida de mãos o resto de terra que cobria imparcialmente o caixão de madeira escura quase negra como aquela noite inimaginável.

Deslizei por mais alguns segundos as mãos pela madeira como se estivesse polindo-a, talvez ali quando pude desacelerar os movimentos do corpo a adrenalina estivesse acabada me devolvendo a mim, percebi a loucura que estava prestes a cometer, violar um tumulo não era nada cotidiano ou normal, mas meus propósitos também não eram e muito menos as duvidas que eu carregava comigo.

Deixei meu corpo ereto erguendo a cabeça com os olhos fechados em busca de absolvição, a chuva bateu contra mim violentamente, podia ouvir os trovões que faziam o solo tremer a cada um deles, e os relâmpagos afiados e claros cortando o céu tempestuoso. Eu não sentia mais tanto frio quanto antes, estava tudo naturalmente silencioso o vento cortante assoviando entre as arvores e o barulho agudo das gotas de chuva chocando-se contra a lápide eram as únicas coisas que penetravam no silencio morto daquele lugar desprovido de vida.

Agora totalmente desacelerado toquei com as pontas dos dedos os pregos grandes de nove polegadas, eu nunca havia entendido o porquê de pregos tão absurdamente grandes em caixões, por acaso os cadáveres iriam fugir dali? Provavelmente não, talvez fossem para dar mais trabalho a alguém que tivesse uma idéia semelhante a minha.

Comecei a tarefa desgostosa de desrosqueá-los, o barulho torturante da madeira e ferro se tocando em uma dança repetida de dor nunca me fora tão macabro. Todos os pregos já estavam soltos e a textura do ferro frio e liso não estava mais presa em meus dedos, somente a tampa de madeira escura e brilhante me separava da verdade, afinal o que eu esperava encontrar ali; o corpo putrificado da mulher que eu ainda amava? Eu rezara para que encontrasse somente um grande vazio um caixão sem alma. Ali estava à cura para minha insanidade ou talvez a confirmação que eu estava sendo assombrado e não havia mais saída para mim.

A chuva decidiu por um breve intervalo e agora mais calma não parecia furiosa como antes, os trovões ainda permaneciam da mesma maneira e os relâmpagos ainda tinham a função de ceder luz natural e bruxuleante àquele lugar macabramente engolido pela escuridão.

Puxei o máximo de ar para os pulmões saboreando o odor agridoce de terra e chuva, deslizei os dedos para as bordas da tampa do caixão e como um soco no estomago a levantei deslizando-a para o lado da parede de terra, puxando-a para mim e jogando-a em um canto inabitado. Um trovão desesperado gritou furioso e foi perseguido de um relâmpago que iluminou a cova fazendo o cetim macio perolado do forro do caixão brilhar morbidamente contra a luz da lua que agora entre nuvens grossas cedera brevemente a sua luz fria.

O único sentimento realmente quase palpável que me lembro de sentir foi uma espécie de susto misturado a um grande alivio, não havia nada lá, estava tão vazio quanto minha vida. Então como em um impulso - que sabia melhor do que eu o que fazer no momento - minhas mãos apoiaram-se na terra molhada e remexida da cova sentindo a textura instável me fazendo pular para fora dela e daquele recente pesadelo.

Nesse caso provavelmente a palavra chave seria intuição, foi um sentimento estranho que me fez correr com toda força e desespero sob a chuva que lavava todos os vestígios de terra do meu corpo e roupas e também o desespero da minha cabeça antes perturbada. Sem ao menos perceber eu já estava tocando os portões enferrujados do clã Uchiha e ouvindo o ranger assombroso estridente das dobradiças penetrando meus ouvidos.

Naquele momento me pus a andar com passos longos e controlados e pela primeira vez não olhei para as manchas secas de sangue que tingiam o assoalho de tristeza não me preocupei em analisar formas de sangue coagulado, algo me guiava diretamente para dentro, para meu quarto com vista para o rio morto que eu tanto amava quando criança.

A madeira rangeu furiosa como sempre com o peso dos meus passos quebrando o silencio doentio que se ocultava na penumbra do corredor de ar parado e gelado carregado de fotos de pessoas mortas.

A porta do meu quarto se encontrava com um vão aberto, tudo que eu podia ver era o reflexo de relâmpagos que cintilavam pela janela, empurrei-a sentindo na madeira sob meus dedos a porta tremer pelo rangido das dobradiças barulhentas, o quarto estava absurdamente mais claro do que eu esperava o céu havia clareado parcialmente e ainda contava com a luz dos relâmpagos incessantes que cedia uma luz natural ao lugar.

Fui ate a janela e apoiei as mãos respirando tudo o que eu julgava ser necessário, eu não estava sozinho naquele quarto, eu podia sentir a presença de alguém as minhas costas me olhando fixamente. Virei minha cabeça com lentidão e com uma percepção de já saber o que encontraria os raios que desciam do céu no momento iluminaram a pessoa sentada com as pernas cruzadas em cima da cama e o tronco apoiado na cabeceira.

Ela levantou com leveza desarrumando ligeiramente os lençóis com o movimento, parou, olhou para mim ainda em pé e próxima a cama, os relâmpagos iluminaram o seu rosto e eu pude ver seus olhos vividos que pareciam estar pedindo por desculpas.

"-Sasuke-kun."

Eu não ouvia meu nome acompanhado daquele sufixo na voz dela há muito tempo e pensei que nunca mais seria capaz de ouvi-lo. Quando ela dizia meu nome acompanhado daquele sufixo não era como qualquer um dizendo, ela fazia parecer deliciosamente sobrenatural como se tudo fosse capaz.

Ela deu passos ate mim, vestia uma das minhas camisetas que levava o símbolo do clã Uchiha, ela chegava ate o inicio das coxas e estava muito larga.

Tudo o que eu conseguia controlar era o ritmo da minha respiração... Eu me sentia paralisado, não de medo ou algo parecido, eu só temia que algum movimento brusco e mal calculado quebrasse o momento e tudo desaparecesse.

Ela parou a centímetros de distancia, eu não estava totalmente apto em meu raciocínio, mas sabia que aquilo era real, o cheiro de cerejas estava inundando todos os cantos do quarto frio, também não poderia ser alucinação, ela pegou uma de minhas mãos geladas pela chuva e eu pude sentir seu toque quente penetrando minha pele desacelerando minha falta de esperança.

"-Você... Você não esta... Está viva?" Eu não sabia se aquilo foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmação eu tropecei nas palavras como nunca havia feito antes.

"-Claro que sim, estou aqui não vê?" Ela sorriu de leve com os olhos alegres e me apaziguou de alguma maneira.

Eu toquei seu rosto sentindo a textura de sua pele lisa como se não houvesse escutado suas ultimas palavras, deslizei meus dedos pelos seus cabelos sentindo os fios macios deslizarem e preencherem meus dedos ate tocar sua nuca, a puxei de vagar contra meu peito fazendo-a encaixar a cabeça entre o vão do meu pescoço, apertei meus lábios no topo de sua cabeça em um beijo demorado enquanto sentia sua respiração se chocando deliciosamente contra minha pele.

Afastei-me um pouco para olhar seu rosto...

"-Mas eu vi seu tumulo..." Eu disse atordoado reparando como aquilo havia soado idiota.

"-Não pode mais diferenciar um vivo de um morto, Uchiha?" Ela disse quase com deboche na voz "-Eu estou viva, juro." Ela terminou beijando os indicadores cruzados a frente dos lábios.

"-Eu sei..." Foi tudo que pude dizer antes de beijá-la e tombar seu corpo sobre minha cama.

Eu sabia que ela estava viva, ouvi seu testemunho e seu juramento a vi com meus olhos, mas mesmo assim eu queria poder medir cada centímetro de seu corpo para poder ter certeza absoluta. A idéia de que nunca mais a veria e que seu corpo estaria se deteriorando a sete palmos me desestabilizou de uma forma que só a verdade dita não resolveria.

A abracei prendendo-a contra a cama e meu corpo deslizando uma das mãos por baixo da camiseta azul que ela vestia esculpindo sua cintura de baixo a cima. Seu corpo estava quente com aquela temperatura aconchegante que você só mantém quando acaba de acordar de um sono cheio de paz, a senti encolher o corpo diante do meu toque e sua pele arrepiar-se.

"-Você está gelado... E encharcado." Ela disse divertida franzindo o cenho em forma de protesto enquanto apoiava suas mãos em meu peito para me afastar.

"-Desculpa..."

Eu não sei por que havia pedido desculpas, foi à coisa mais espontânea que eu já havia dito na vida, eu estava atordoado não era do meu feitio agir daquela maneira, mas eu não poderia deixar que nada ficasse entre mim e ela, se não foi à morte não seria uma camisa molhada ou a falta de um pedido de desculpas.

"-Tudo bem, agente pode concertar isso."

Ela puxou minha camisa encharcada arrancando-a do meu corpo, a senti desgarrando das minhas costas úmidas e frias caindo em algum canto com um som agudo e molhado, minhas costas foram abraçadas por braços quentes e macios levando o frio embora. Suas mãos deslizaram até meus cabelos molhados enquanto eu a olhava de uma distância quase inexistente, petrificado. Ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto que insistia em pingar água fria entre seus seios.

Acariciou meu rosto de leve e um sorriso se fez em seus lábios, eu beijei seu pescoço e continuei com beijos fazendo o mesmo caminho que as gotas haviam feito há segundos atrás. Ela fechou as pernas me pressionando entre elas, ouvi um gemido seguido de um risinho, podia sentir toda sua pele arrepiada.

"-Você está muito gelado."

Ela disse agora rindo abertamente de uma maneira doce que ela fazia só para me acalmar, porque toda vez que eu via seu sorriso - direcionado a mim ou não - eu sentia uma espécie de alivio.

Apoiou suas mãos em meus ombros virando-me fazendo-me apoiar as costas no colchão macio, passou uma perna por cima de mim deixando-as cada uma em um lado da minha cintura e sentou-se apoiando as mãos quentes em meu peito, marcando um rastro com as pontas dos dedos ela desceu do meu peito passando por toda a extensão do abdômen e chegando a fivela do cinto, enquanto abria-a se inclinou para perto do meu rosto jogou os cabelos rosados todos para um lado do ombro com um movimento languido deixando o a pele nua cintilando pela luz dos relâmpagos que entravam pela janela e me beijou.

Já havia amanhecido e eu não conseguira ter um sono profundo, a olhei dormir todo momento era quase impossível acreditar na historia que havia acontecido, não fora nada natural fora uma loucura sobrenatural que deveria ser explicada e redigida com muitos detalhes, então ela abriu os olhos e como se lê-se meus pensamentos e soube-se que eu estava ávido por respostas.

"-Era uma missão, eu tinha que estar totalmente invisível, eu tinha que estar morta." Ela disse com tom de desculpas na voz.

"-Ninguém sabe a verdade?"

"-Não, só a Tsunade-sama. Ela quem me deu a missão e disse como deveria cumpri-la. Eu não deveria estar aqui, ainda tenho que estar desaparecida por mais algum tempo, mas quando soube que você voltou para Konoha, eu não pude esperar. Eu precisava ver você Sasuke-kun."

Ela encaixou a cabeça entre o vão do meu pescoço e me abraçou, senti seus quentes seios pressionados contra meu tórax.

"-Todos pensam que você está..." Eu não quis terminar a frase. Eu nunca a terminaria.

"-Morta! Eu sei, mas Tsunade-sama exigiu que fosse assim, a missão não pode falhar de nenhuma maneira."

"-Quando me contaram sobre você... Eu não conseguia raciocinar, pensar em nada..."

Puxei o ar para os pulmões sentindo a garganta fechada e esganiçada por lembrar à horrível noticia, não conseguira dizer mais nada alem daquilo, não era novidade, eu nunca fora bom com as palavras ainda mais para expressar sentimentos.

"-E agora consegue pensar?" Ela perguntou divertida, como se pudesse ler por debaixo da minha falta de palavras toda a preocupação e o sofrimento que eu havia passado e não conseguira expressar e que agora escorria quieto.

"-Agora eu consigo..." Respondi beijando de leve seus lábios e apertando seu corpo mais contra mim sentindo cada parte sua que eu pudesse.

"-E está pensando em o que, posso saber?" Ela perguntou curiosa com um biquinho de riso agora com seu corpo todo sob o meu.

Meus pensamentos não estavam em ordem, muito pelo contrario, estavam bagunçados voando soltos por todos os lados da minha cabeça inquieta, mas eu estava aliviado porque tinha o privilegio de saber que todos eram felizes e estavam em absoluta paz como a respiração ritmada e quente dela que eu agora podia sentir fazendo cócegas em meu pescoço e que eu não permitiria que me abandonasse novamente.

:

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

:

_Mais uma fic de terror, acho q desde nightmare já repararam que eu adoro um clima de suspense e terror bem dark né. Nessa fic realizei meu sonho ulalá abri um tumulo iebaa (Sasuke: loca¬¬'') enfim a duvida do Sasuke sobre os pregos de nove polegadas que são usados em caixões é minha, eu não entendo o porque de pregos tão grandes, quem já rosqueou um sabe como são 0.0 não é como se o morto fosse fugir, bem, nunca se sabe não é? +.+''_

_Essa fic vai de presente pra Kurai-chan, presente de natal atrasado, Deus sabe quanto eu demorei pra escrever essa fic kkkk. Kurai-chan espero que tenha gostado dessa fic tanto quanto gosta daqueles sonhos macabros e malucos ou dos cemitérios e igrejas góticas que nós costumamos trocar fotos, a escrevi com muito carinho especialmente para você, enfim presente de natal e de ano novo e espero que possamos compartilhar mais um ano de cicatrizes._

_Ps.: para todos que apreciam um clima mórbido de fic de terror eu e a kurai-chan estamos juntas em um projeto novo, o nome é __**The Darkness Inside **__e nesse perfil só postaremos fic's ligadas a esse gênero macabro uiii kkkkk, enfim o perfil ainda não esta pront,o mas para quem quiser fuxicar, colocar no alerts ou favoritos, wherever, ele está aqui __http: /www__. /u/2666311/The_Darkness_Inside_KF_

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
